


Dangerous

by CipherWing



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherWing/pseuds/CipherWing
Summary: Fear is not an emotion Kaito is used to experiencing. But as the vampire grabs him by the collar, sinking teeth into his flesh, he can’t help but feel the panic welling up inside of him.This night will stick to him like the blood on his skin.
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for Fictober 2020. All the prompts will be Kaito related, so I hope you like watching him suffer and getting smothered by fluff sometimes xD

Kaito's back crashed hard against the wall and a dull pain shot through the back of his head. Dazed, he slipped to the ground. _Don't be an idiot!_ , the voice in his mind snapped at him. _Move! Call for help!_ But his muscles were paralyzed and his tongue felt numb and heavy and he could only manage a weak croak.  


The shadow was back over him in a split second, grabbing his hair so roughly a sting shot through his scalp. Kaito clenched his teeth helplessly. His throat burned. He could feel the collar of his shirt slowly getting damp from the blood that oozed down his collarbone. Such a disgusting feeling, way too warm and strangely heavy on his skin. His heart was beating too fast. That was too much blood. Too much adrenaline. _Stop reacting to the panic and think!_ But whatever the vampire had done to him, it had successfully severed the connections between his nerve tracts. His body didn't obey him anymore. The simple act of raising his arm was the most exhausting movement Kaito had ever had to make and when he finally managed to lift it, the movement was so slow it seemed to belong to someone else instead. The vampire closed his fingers around his wrist, easily wiping his arm aside. A grin flickered across his pale face.  


"You're cute," he whispered, amused, and Kaito could feel him enjoying the shudder that ran down his spine as he stared at his fangs. “Still so brave to fight back, huh. I like that. Even if you can't do anything."  


Forcefully he jerked his arm away from the wall, and Kaito fell to the floor again. The next thing he noticed was the nauseating crack as his wrist broke under the weight of the vampire. Kaito sucked in a harsh breath, desperately trying not to scream. The pain ate its way through muscles and tendons and for a brief moment he prayed to whatever gods were listening that they would simply let him pass out, but the darkness he hoped for didn’t come. Instead, his heart pounded on the asphalt, so hard it made his ears ring and dizziness flicker behind his lids.  


_He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me and I can't even fight back._  


Cold seeped through the thin fabric of his shirt as the vampire pushed him back against the wall, a satisfied smile on his face. Lazily he tugged the soggy collar away from his neck. Kaito turned his head, weakly trying to create some distance between them, but to no avail. Teeth bored into his flesh like needles, a sharp, stabbing pain that reached deep beneath his pulse to tear fresh blood from his vein. The scream he tried to form choked faintly in his throat. He could taste the iron on his tongue, could smell his blood soaking the narrow alley, overwhelming him. Panic welled up inside of him, undirected and useless. Then the vampire gulped greedily on his neck, digging his teeth a little deeper.  


When he finally let go of him, Kaito had forgotten how his throat had ever felt without this agony. He couldn't swallow, couldn't _breathe_. The vampire smiled at him, baring his fangs. Calmly he grabbed his jaw and ran his thumb over his lips to pick up the blood that had ran down the corner of his mouth. A moment later, he put a finger under Kaito's chin, forcing him to tilt his head back to look at him.  


"What did I say? You taste of fear and despair. Delicious and quite ... _entertaining_."  


Kaito couldn't answer. His lungs groaned. The frantic heartbeat that had been racing in his head the whole time had withered to a dull throb, sluggish and terribly far away. He tried to blink, but he couldn’t focus anymore. The vampire was just a silhouette in the dark.  


_Memorize his face. His build. His hair color. Anything!_  


But the memory was already fading. The only thing Kaito remembered was the excruciating pain burning in his throat. And the fear that clawed on his insides.


End file.
